Fishing is an enjoyable and relaxing activity pursued by a large and diverse group of practitioners. The fishing tackle utilized by these sportsmen and sportswomen also varies considerably in appearance, cost and complexity. However, all fishing tackle retains a common feature, that is the venerable barbed hook, shaped generally like the letter "J". To attract a fish and entice the creature into swallowing the hook, bait is generally required. The bait must be attached to the hook in some manner to ensure that the material will remain in place until the fish are sufficiently aroused to strike. Traditionally, the barbed end of the hook is simply inserted into the bait material. The bait nestles into the arcuate portion of the fish hook and remains there until the hook is ingested by a fish.
The present hook baiting procedures place distinct and undesirable limits on the types of bait materials that are practicable for use. The physical composition of some types of otherwise excellent bait materials render them either impossible or impractical for use with the barbed hooks available in today's marketplace. For example, chunks of soft fish or animal flesh, intestinal parts, and chicken livers are excellent bait materials, particularly for scavengers such as catfish, however their viscous, easily decomposable nature makes hook mounting unpleasant and hook retention difficult. This is particularly true when casting the baited hooks out with rods and reels. The casting action frequently causes the bait to separate from the hook in flight before the line hits the water. Swift currents, long exposure to water, as in trot line or salt water applications, and light exploratory nibbles by inquisitive fish also cause these types of bait materials to separate prematurely from the hooks before the fish are sufficiently aroused to strike.
Some types of otherwise excellent and inexpensive bait materials cannot be used at all with conventional hooks. For example, nuggets of dry, grain-based dog food would merely crumble during any attempt to thread a conventional barbed hook through them. The new hook and bait holder eliminates this restriction on the materials usable as fish bait.
Many fishermen also simply dislike the bait mounting procedure. Many excellent bait materials have a slimy consistency and a strong odor, which makes handling unpleasant. The mere thought of contact with such malodorous matter deters many squeamish persons from participating in fishing altogether.